A Promise
by Lonerofthepack
Summary: "So, my faithful servant, since your resignation will not be accepted, what is it you would like to see happen?"  OlderDemonLord!Raenef X Eclipse. Rated for mild binding and demon sex.


_First in this fandom. Eclipse X OlderDemonLord!Raenef. Could be OOC, don't really care. Something I flung together. Warnings for demon sex and mild bondage._

* * *

><p>A Promise<p>

He'd have done nothing, but for his master's insistence. It was his nature, a sense of duty overwhelming any but the fiercest of emotions, and in this instance, duty and emotion had both demanded need wait quietly—forever, if it must.

It hadn't been a short wait, either. Raenef had been fourteen when Eclipse brought him to his rightful home. Twenty-five years, between waiting for the boy to reach adulthood along with his full strength, and then waiting for his interest in others to waver, had been a silent vigil that bordered on agony at times, and despair at others. Another two, before those green eyes looked upon him with cool interest, and he was called to his master's bed.

A mixed blessing, he discovered. Raenef, though friendly and warm and innocent as a youth, had been matured by his integration with his earlier incarnations. Aging had furthered the changes, and added a slight hint of wickedness to the pretty charm the Demon Lord could exude so easily. And so, the boy who would never have given himself but for love had become a man devastatingly effective in the carnal arts, and lacking not a whit for lovers. By his nineteenth year, he had discovered the interest of women, by his twenty-fourth, men too had entered the arena of interest. By his thirtieth, though there had been no loss of vigor, and his body was still slight and lithe, his face little changed, he no longer left the castle in search of lovers; they came, or were brought to him. By forty-one, there was such a sense of jaded disinterest about the demon in regards to the young humans and supplicant demons who approached him that he eschewed them, and became willing to give himself over to the pleasure and convenience of a live-in lover. So Eclipse, obedient and inwardly eager, gave himself into the intimate service of his master.

There was an ache, queer and tinged with both sweet and pain, that came of the slow walk back to his chambers just before the sun rose every morn. It wasn't shame, precisely, or physical pain—when his lord topped, he was careful—but something else. In the beginning, he'd ignored it, thinking it inconsequential and soon to fade. But the feeling persisted, gentle melancholy that lapped at him at odd times. The love that had bloomed without notice years before persisted too, deepening to something well beyond stoic Eclipse's ken, stronger by far than the lapping of melancholy. Determination had turned to bone-deep stubbornness; his duty was to his master. That included loyalty, fidelity, and acceptance.

If there were at times a hollowness in his chest at being little more than a warm body in his master's bed, or a phantom pain when Raenef accepted a rare substitute into his private chambers and Eclipse's presence was unneeded, he looked on it with shame and irritation. It was sheer greed to desire more than he received, and stupid besides. Raenef always called him to return the next night; it wasn't as though any other had that honor.

Shame and irritation, however, did not ease the sharp cut of replacement. He wasn't quite petty enough to resent Raenef, thank all the Greater Demons, but he wondered sometimes if it wouldn't creep up on him, catch him unawares one day.

If that day came, he'd decided some time ago, that would be the day he left Lord Raenef's services. A servant could not resent his master and simultaneously serve him well.

That day, he feared now, had come. Rage, deep and ill-making, weighed his belly, banded cruelly around his chest. Leading the brainless young ex-virgin from the hallowed halls of Raenef's home to be escorted away by low-level demons, he resisted the urge to blast her from existence, to follow the path of her plighted maidenhood. Who did she think would have to oversee the cleaning of her blood from the Demon Lord's sheets? And why had Raenef bothered with her? She was hardly the most beautiful, and she was of a tiny village some distance away; there were no grand political dealings resting between her legs. He felt little better after letting the huge main doors slam behind her back, leaving her to the care of the weaker demons. Eclipse hoped she fell off the pretty white mare she'd come on and broke her silly neck riding home.

* * *

><p>No longer, he decided, very calmly, several hours later, and with great care, set down the knife he'd been using. Dinner was done—Raenef's favorites, from first to last. They would be served in less than an hour.<p>

But not by him. It was quite clear he was no longer fit for these duties; his hands had trembled throughout creating the meal, the roiling of his stomach making him almost physically ill at the scent of food. He left orders with the next in command; a stocky redhead with a quick grin and a bawdy sense of humor, several levels below him but not unacceptable as Raenef V's majordomo; and went to find his master.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Raenef's voice was uncharacteristically soft and dangerous. Even now, mature and a Power-That-Be of his own right, Raenef retained much of his good humor and pleasant charm. It was only extreme displeasure that could draw such a voice from the slim, angel-visaged being that lounged indolently in a massive chair behind a massive desk.<p>

Eclipse knew his master, knew his moods, even if he didn't always understand them. For perhaps the first time, he couldn't afford to care. Duty had slipped just a bit too far out of reach, and even the love was hurting, making it hard to breathe, while rage still prickled nastily at his insides just now beginning to be tempered by the weight of insidious misery. "I offer my resignation, my lord," he repeated, clinging carefully to his mask of calm.

"Your offer is rejected. What is this about?" The Demon Lord's tone was sharp, an edge to blunt dangerousness. His green eyes were narrowed, and studied the face of his most loyal servant closely.

"I am no longer fit for duty to you, my lord. I ask that you allow me to terminate my employment." He knew his voice was stiffly formal, just as he knew that it had been years since last he'd used such a tone. It irritated Raenef, so he'd avoided using it. He couldn't help it, now.

"I think I will be the judge of whether or not you are fit to serve me." Raenef's tone had gone icy-soft, shrewd green eyes fastened on Eclipse's face. "Come here."

Everything in him strained to comply, so much so that it was almost painful to breathe as he stood defiant. The bond between them, that of master and steward, had grown too strong to allow his comfortable resistance. "I—I wish to remain here, my Lord." Something would break inside him if Raenef touched him, something tenuous and brittle that was vital to his control.

"Come here, Eclipse. That's an order."

Resistance crumbled—the tall demon found himself halfway to his Master before he'd realized he was moving, and was within Raenef's grasp, a long, slim arm reaching out so that a strong, pretty hand could seize his wrist, tugged him the last few steps required, so hard he stumbled a bit.

Pleasure, a harsh, electric rasp of it, coursed through his blood at the touch, muted little by the layers of fabric between them. It wouldn't even die when Raenef tugged again, hard enough to have the older demon on his knees before the Demon Lord, kneeling like some lowly postulate in a pool of his own flowing black robes, between his master's spread thighs.

Anger flared again at being treated such, pushing aside longing and pleasure and a niggling pride that Raenef had a streak of ruthlessness, if comparatively mild, worthy of the Being he was. "My Lord—"

"Hush. You will remember I gave you the option to tell me of your own volition."

Eclipse tried to jerk back when he realized what it was Raenef intended, but managed only a few inches and a protesting sound before hard, slender hands caught his head, one cupping his chin and forcing it gently up, the other tangling in his long dark locks. By then it was too late to avoid the insistent, piercing green of his master's eyes, and he could only try to fight the heavy lassitude Raenef's mental invasion engendered, trying to protect what lay innermost and finding, with a mild, distant shock that he was failing, sinking ever deeper into eyes the misty shade of the finest emeralds.

* * *

><p>The darkness wasn't soothing—it was a prison of sorts, leaving him helpless and unable to defend himself. He reached for consciousness perhaps more swiftly than was wise, plunging himself back into wakefulness so quickly that he jerked up from his supine sprawl, and found that the softly lit room was painfully overbright and his innards writhed angrily at the disturbance, threatening to cast up his accounts. He groaned, a soft, piteous sound that instantly disgusted him, and felt himself falling back against a hard, giving surface. Slim, muscular arms went around him.<p>

"Easy, easy, Eclipse. Lay still, would you?" A hand threaded through his hair, brushing it away from his pale, clammy face. "I wish you hadn't fought me; I hadn't intended to make it that powerful."

"A—A Demon Lord doesshh not…regret methods usshed to—discipline 'iss s-servants." It had been eons since he'd been thoroughly overloaded by dark energy, so much of it that even his system couldn't handle it all, and it had left him weak and trembling, his words slurring.

"Bollocks. That is not how I would punish you, if I had a mind to do so. No, stay where you are another moment."

"'ssh not proper." But even without the command, his body wasn't going to let him up in any case.

"And when have I ever been a proper Demon Lord, Eclipse? Be still. You can tell me what you'd like to see done about the situation we find ourselves in."

"Are a—a _proper_ Demon Lord," he grumbled, wanting nothing more than to ignore the second part of his master's statement, and knowing Raenef wouldn't let him.

"I don't know, I think a proper Demon Lord might have noticed when his most loyal servant is feeling so trodden upon he feels more inclined to try leaving than to inform his Lord. You should have said, Eclipse."

The raven-haired demon only made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, knowing it was rude, but also that it was less rude than outright disagreeing, or worse, lying. He wondered if he'd be allowed to sit up now; if his body would allow him to try.

Raenef arched a gold-colored eyebrow at the sound. "Indeed." He shifted them both to the massive bed that graced his candle-lit chamber, a surge of magic that made Eclipse choke on another soft groan as the nausea stirred again, wiping away any thoughts of moving away from his master, before settling uneasily again.

"So, my faithful servant, since your resignation will not be accepted, what is it you would like to see happen?" He shifted on the bed, propping himself in an indolent lounge against the pillows, keeping Eclipse against his chest, his dark head contrasting with the milky-golden skin that stretched over Raenef's breastbone, and raising a knee to limit the demon's escape options should Eclipse, in his current _strange_ mood, attempt to risk fleeing.

"I—_I_?" He didn't—he wasn't— It was decidedly _not_ his place to decide what form their future relationship held. Raenef was the master in this situation; it was _he_ who held the reins.

"Mm-hmm."

"I cannot—my Lord, I am your servant. It is not my place."

Instead of replying to that, Raenef sat up straight, moving around beneath him. "Don't move." The ring of an order had Eclipse going still, as his master's shifting made his head slide from Raenef's chest to the cradle of his hip

The dark demon startled slightly when his master bent over his head, taking his lips at a slant. It was a soft kiss, one that tasted of magic, cinnamon, and the sweet taste that had clung to Raenef all these years. The Demon Lord's lips moved knowingly, gently seducing until he'd opened for his master's marauding tongue.

"Clarify something for me, Eclipse," the younger demon murmured, lifting a scant inch away. Blue-grey eyes, blurred to the shade of lavender, blinked fuzzily up at him while Eclipse's brain lagged a moment behind. It was one of his favorite tricks, to distract the demon, then ask him something, simply to see him struggle with the haze of arousal.

"M-my Lord?" Eclipse found himself rewarded, or perhaps tormented, with another seducing kiss, felt his attention splinter and refocus.

"Is it your place, then, to suffer in silence, whilst I do as I please? To" the Demon Lord's mouth descended a third time, and he shifted once more, to lounge alongside the older demon, the better to drive his steward mad with need, "devote yourself endlessly to my pleasure and comfort and expect so little in return?"

"Ahh—I—you are my l-liege—"

"So you would allow any demon who was your lord and master the right to do this to you, would you?" Magic whisked away the lesser demon's flowing robes, leaving him abruptly bare to the slightly chilled air of the chamber, his only shield the slight covering of his long hair, loosed by the spell. Eclipse's skin twitched, his hands jumping from where they'd been trying to tangle in the bedclothes to his own bare skin, startling at the sudden lack of modesty. Nipples the intriguing shade of delicate pink blooms tightened, pretty in the cream-paleness of the older demon's skin, made a flickering white-gold by the candle light.

"Would you?" he brushed aside a lock of shiny raven-blue satin, tweaked one of those delicate peaks, making it swell and tighten. Eclipse jumped, his head falling back and bared throat working.

"Nnn—" Clever fingers plucked at him a second time, shooting lightning straight to the apex of his legs, letting desire sizzle in every nerve. His head was swimming from forgetting to breathe. "I—I would, my Lord—" he hissed, almost yelped, as Raenef's hand pinched the abused nipple again, past pleasure to pain this time "—but it would never mean what this does! Ra—"

The Demon Lord gentled his grip, stroked to soothe, and then lower, to excite. "Leave your hands be. And what does this mean to you, Eclipse?"

"Ev—My Lord! Please, you mustn't—" Fingers feathered over his belly, carded through the curly, downy patch just above his cock, slid around him to trail up his length, oil appearing from someplace unknown to ease the touch.

"There isn't anything I _mustn't_ do, isn't that what you once told me? What were you going to say?"

"Oh, please—I cannot—" His master was doing terrible, weakening things to him, his hand moving slowly up, to play with his tip, then ratcheting down, little slippery half-twists of his wrist that drove Eclipse mad until he'd reached his base, lingering there before the cycle started again.

A sharp squeeze had another harsh breath wheezing into his starved lungs, made him tremble and twitch under the Demon Lord's attentions. "Answer me, Eclipse."

Violet eyes blinked, then closed tightly again. "Aahhn—it is—_everything!_ Lord—" He groped for Raenef blindly, needing to give back at least as much as he was receiving. Perhaps his master would stop asking him these things he couldn't answer if only he could give him pleasure.

Instead, hard hands found his wrists, dropping away from Eclipse's member to gather them, and dragged them over his head. "Since clearly you are incapable of keeping your hands still, I'll save you the humiliation of disobedience and still them for you." Silk rope, summoned or created of magic, slithered about his trapped hands, winding snugly about his wrists.

Being bound was an icy shock to his belly, stilling pleasure. His eyes snapped open as he automatically yanked at the ties, every muscle going rigid when they held, even as the bed itself creaked an ominous warning.

"Tell me, Eclipse," his master's voice was whisper soft in the gently-lit chamber, one of his hands resting just as lightly against the tense flesh of his abdomen, staying his struggles to a fine tremor. Green eyes, when at last he looked, were calm and serious, seeing far more deeply than they ever had as a boy. This, whatever it was, wasn't a whim. "Do you trust your lord?"

"Yes," the elder replied hoarsely, forcing his muscles to loosen, and with great self-discipline, made himself accept the binding, curling long nails into his palms.

"Good. It is not so very terrible, is it?" fingers returned to the task of stroking him. Raenef loomed over him for a moment, as much as a slight man could, before he dipped his head, fastened lips to a nipple, lapping and sucking.

The breath strangled in Eclipse's throat, choking back the highly undignified sounds that threatened to pour forth. His nails cut deep into his palms as his hands spasmed, and his legs shifted restlessly, tendons standing out stark at moments then fading back as he relaxed.

"Breathe," Raenef reminded, and nipped him. Eclipse gasped, filling his chest with much needed air.

"Please—" _please stop, please more, please, I need— _

"What do you want, Eclipse?" the dark demon's world had contracted to heat and dim light and the feel of fingers and breath, and the sound of his master, whispering beside his ear.

"Y-you—to s-serve—you—"

"Eclipse, I'm flattered."

A note struck false, cutting through pleasure-haze to pain. "Don't—I—don't mock—" How could it hurt so much? He gasped again, felt it burn through him. How? More, how dare he engender this sense of betrayal, let it spread? "M'lor—"

"No, no, no. I'm not mocking you, Eclipse. I _am_ flattered, and amazed, that you believe I am the worthiest for your affections." He allowed his hand to tighten slightly, to give his lover more, 'til the elder demon was gasping not with pain or unhappiness but with the wracking sensations of orgasm. He smiled, and whispered kisses along Eclipse's collarbones as the demon _babbled_, broken, disjointed words of praise and assurance and denial.

"Would you rather I take no other lovers than you, Eclipse?" he inquired softly, as the last throbbing pulse of ejaculation eased in his hand and the long muscles laying tight under pale skin went fluid.

Violet eyes flickered behind eyelids that fluttered weakly. "I—my lord—I cannot overstep—"

"A yes, then. Alright."

It took a moment, a beat of _one…two…three…_

"_My lord—_" Now those eyes were wide open, pinned to his master's face, filled with disbelief and something, before it was shuttered away, that was akin to hope.

"You would deny me?" He inquired silkily, lifting an eyebrow, his face perfectly reasonable.

"_No_," came a breathless whisper, as though all the breath had fled Eclipse's lungs. "No, my lord."

"Do you remember, Eclipse, a promise you once made to me?"

Raenef watched patiently as his servant frowned, straining to remember which promise his master spoke of; there had been many, over the years.

"You promised me once, Eclipse, that you would stay with me forever, if it was what I wished."

Purple eyes only blinked at him, wide and hardly understanding. The long, pale body beneath his was subtly tight, tensing at the words. "Eclipse," the Demon Lord said softly, letting a smile touch his lips, "I wish it."

Breath and tension rushed from the elder demon's form, as though a spring had given somewhere, and released every fear and pain within, letting them drain away.

"My lord," Eclipse murmured in return, even his hands going lax in their bonds, "your wish is my pleasure."

* * *

><p><em>Ah, porn with minimal plot, a happy, mush-filled ending, and light bondage. Fun. Comments are welcome.<em>


End file.
